The Mage's Wand quest chain
This series of quests is restricted to mages, and is started at any mage trainer, and ends with receiving one of three wands. Many of the quests in this chain require travel in Dustwallow Marsh, and one requires venturing into Scarlet Monastery. Other than the limitations those elements require, all the quests in the chain can be undertaken at level 30. The Mage's Wand * Your trainer announces that you are ready to earn your mage's wand. You are instructed to go to the hermit Tabetha in Dustwallow Marsh, and given rough directions of where to find her. As a mage character, you have been able to use a wand from level 1. This wand, then, is 'special'. As well as being powerful for your level, this may well be the first wand you acquire that has attributes other than simply doing damage. Dustwallow Marsh is a perilous place (for you), but you manage the trip to Tabetha's Farm and meet with her. To craft your wand, she says, she will need two separate things. The bolt-charged bramble * Tabetha directs you to go to Arathi Highlands and assemble a Bolt Charged Bramble out of Witherbark Totem Sticks and a Jade, charging it on the Stone of Outer Binding. The trolls don't give up their totem sticks willingly, but you gather up the required number. You're barely able to set them on the stone before they are struck. Recovering from the shock, you quickly grab the charged bramble (carefully!) and return to Tabetha. She cheerily calls your encounter with the stone "good luck". You sincerely hope so. The book of power * Tabetha directs you to talk to Magus Tirth, and ask him for a copy of the book. You're glad to get out of the marsh, but somewhat less so when you feel the striking heat at the Mirage Raceway, where Magus Tirth has retired to a life of boozing and gambling on the races. * Tabetha had warned you that Tirth was no longer at the top of his game, and on first setting eyes on Tirth, you can agree. He's willing to help, but... he's forgotten the magic phrase to open his own lockbox. But he was a Famous Mage, and he had an assistant to remember things like that for him. Unfortunately, the assistant isn't anywhere around. (By the way, would you like to buy a chicken?) Tirth sets you off to find his assistant and recover the phrase to open the box. You scour the raceway looking for him, without success. Talking with the various bystanders and spectators leads you to talk to Race Master Kronkrider at the finish line. Following on a tip from him, you find a nearby chicken and /beckon it over to you. It reveals itself as "Plucky" Johnson, who has been hiding from Tirth this last while. You return to Tirth and explain that Johnson is now a chicken. Tirth can't remember why he put a chicken curse on Johnson, though it was probably well deserved. * ... but that's okay, because the book wasn't in the lockbox anyway. He'd sold it to pay off gambling debts. Someone from the Scarlet Brotherhood had bought it. Tirth tells you that he probably took it back to his monastery in Tirisfal Glades, and that you'd need to look there for it. You had heard of the fanatics at the Scarlet Monastery before. You gather a group of friends about you and set off for Tirisfal Glades. Arcanist Doan, the monastery's librarian isn't eager to let the book go, but after martial argument with the monks you find and carry off the book. Conclusion * Having both the components she needs and the book with the incantations, Tabetha constructs a set of wands and offers you your choice of them. Rewards Aside from the novelty of the quests and some incidental experience in completing them, the reward from this chain is the wand you select at the end. The wands differ mostly in the type of damage they do. While there are minor differences in speed and damage, the damage per second is almost equal between them. Summary Category:Mage quests Category:Dustwallow Marsh quests